codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Travel Through Time, Part 2
A Travel Through Time, Part 2 is the 10th episode of season 5 and the 105th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins explained what happened in the previous episode with scenes of the most important. After being captured Lyoko-Warriors, , and to be boiled alive in the boiler room, Franz Hopper had planned a small tamper with an EMP bomb. The blows, the possessed become unconscious, they take the Jim's keys of the boiler room and escape. But Jim and Mr. Delmas return to be possessed, and persecute them. In the , Franz Hopper and the Lyoko-Warriors run to , and then a third possessed with a gun appears. But they escape and enter the Hermitage less Ulrich, who is struggling with the possessed and then goes well. In the Hermitage, Franz Hopper explains that there are hidden an underground room protected with a and a terminal that is connected directly to 's . Franz puts his fingerprint on a panel and the door opens. All down the stairs and there Franz Hopper tries to help the boys to return to their time. To do this, scans Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, for more information. Then Aelita and her father think that they have to be quick because the return to the past have changed the story because Sissi is possessed by X.A.N.A. Aelita goes to get drinks and looks out the window at X.A.N.A.-Sissi with possessed by X.A.N.A. Then quickly she warns the others. Jeremy says that Men In Black should not appear in the Hermitage until 3 months after, and Franz Hopper says if Lyoko-Warriors achieved back in time, what happened in the meeting of Franz with the Warriors will be erased from history being restored, but if they don't fast everything happened between 1994 and the year of the Warriors will be removed creating a new timeline, and shall be imprisoned in the past. Odd then decides they have no choice but to use force, and lunges Men In Black saying "Banzai!". Ulrich helps him. While Odd and Ulrich are struggling with the possessed, Aelita, his father, Jeremy and Yumi go to the Factory. There they find that the Factory workers are also held, Yumi gets a fight with workers while Aelita, Jeremy and his father down to the lab. There they find that X.A.N.A. from the past has merged with X.A.N.A. from the future, creating a more powerful version of the evil virus, and can possess more people. Franz Hopper detects ALL s are activated, and he disables one by one but it will take some time. Aelita suggests going to Lyoko, but his father tells him they cannot be virtualized or the "back to the future" won't work. Odd and Ulrich get rid of Men In Black and go to the Factory. At the factory, Franz Hopper says he will do a changed Time Reversion to the point where the Warriors appeared, and then the program will revert Jeremy's reversion and only Jeremy will remember all because he is scanned (though it has some fear) and puts into him a program. On the bridge of the Factory, a Man In Black appears and shoots Yumi, being wound. Odd and Ulrich arrive, and try to keep awake her for don't be in coma. In the lab, Franz is about to make the Time Reversion, and then Aelita start to hugging Franz Hopper saying goodbye to him before returning to the future, because she knows that the future he's dead. Just before Yumi dying, Franz active the program. Back in the present, when Jeremy is going to do the return to the past, correct the error and return 12 hours. In Kadic, Jeremy ask others if they remember something, but they don't know nothing. Then Jeremy speaks Aelita about his father (because he knew him), and Aelita says it's better not to remember that the past is past. Jeremy says that the past is not always past, and ends the episode. Gallery Episode105.jpg|Franz Hopper in the Factory helping the group. Goodbye.jpg|Aelita sayind goodbye to Franz Hopper before returning to the future. ca:Un viatge en el temps (2a Part) es:Un viaje a través del tiempo, Parte 2 fr:Un voyage dans le temps, Partie 2 it:Un viaggio nel tempo, Parte 2 pt:Uma viagem no tempo, Parte 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes